gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bacon Squad
'General Information' The Bacon Squad was a group that was established by Cherie, Aplentia, and Roger Wildeagle on Febrary 25th, 2011. It was a guild within a guild, a group of friends that stuck together within the Skull's Marines. After the attack on Skull's Marines and its deletion, it was created as a guild by Capt. Skull X, on April 10th, 2011. We are a peaceful guild like McRaging, a guild that is based around having fun. A word of warning: We're not passive agressive, we're direct like battering rams, and proud of it (= 'Territory' We control the Island known as Rumrunner's Isle, on the server Barano. That is where our party house is located, along with the biggest stash of rum in the whole game! We have frequent parties there and can usually be found chillin' there unless we're out leveling.﻿ (If Cherie and Skull are alone in there doing god knows what, DONT TP! LOOOL =D) '' ''Roger: I think im scarred for life '' ''Cherie and Skull: Lets whisper so that Roger doesnt become emotionally scarred more '' ''Roger: I can still here u '' ''Skull: drat 'What's the Sitch?' Guild Creation 4/10/11 - The Bacon Squad has been created in guild form, due to the deletion of Skull's Marines. The GM is Capt. Skull X. Chris swordbones will be the Co GM and John Stormpaine will be the Third In Command. '''-FIZZ-' 'NEWSFLASH: ROGER WILDEAGLE HAS OFFICIALLY GONE TO THE DARK SIDE... OF GIRLHOOD! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN (Screeneh coming soon [; )' 'I have? dun dun dun' 'you have, dun dun dun =P ''' cool... wait what? 'Members' Founders * Captain Wahoo/ Rot Gut: N/A * Cherie/ Cher Bear**: Officer, Lvl. 39 * Aplentia/ Tia**: Officer, Lvl. 34 * Roger Wildeagle/ Rogiesaur**: Officer, Lvl. 38 * Sam Revenge/ Samchez: Officer, Lvl. 50 * John Stormpaine/ Bacho: Officer, Lvl. 46 < grats bruh!) Members *Capt. Skull X/ Freebot: Guildmaster, Lvl. 50 *Chris Swordbones/ Hermit =D: Officer, Lvl. 49 < congratumalashunz (; they grow up so fast... ^ ** - one of the three original founders 'Keeping Up With the Bacon Squad (visual version)' Comedy with Cher Bear, Tia, Rogiesaur, and BACHOOOO (coming soon: Sit-down Comedy with Hermit and Samchez =D) ''Sorry for bad picture quality xD a) you're only supposed to see the chat and b) random things happen so often that its literally impossible to switch qualities for screens fast enough >.> '' screenshot_2011-04-06_18-19-15.jpg|Samchez explaining why all the wd-40 went missing... TROLOLOL screenshot_2011-04-08_18-31-59.jpg|I have no idea xD screenshot_2011-04-08_18-51-43.jpg|punishing hermit (: screenshot_2011-04-08_18-55-39.jpg|boxist, says he! screenshot_2011-04-08_19-25-40.jpg|overdramatizations are ftw :P screenshot_2011-04-08_19-27-21.jpg|VIOLENCE IS SO THE ANSWER! screenshot_2011-04-08_20-57-46.jpg|untamed and uncut. literally O_o screenshot_2011-04-08_20-58-25.jpg|O_o screenshot_2011-04-08_20-59-45.jpg|Rogiesaur a chick? shockerrr.... xD screenshot_2011-04-08_21-02-00.jpg|hehehehehehehe screenshot_2011-04-08_21-25-48.jpg|randomness at its finest :P screenshot_2011-04-08_21-31-22.jpg|ily <3 screenshot_2011-04-08_21-32-57.jpg|clip from frankenstein =D screenshot_2011-04-09_18-46-03.jpg|starring mexican batman. screenshot_2011-04-09_18-51-04.jpg|i just noticed... i always click on random people during screens. freakyy O_o screenshot_2011-04-09_18-53-25.jpg|Again?! screenshot_2011-04-09_18-54-00.jpg|3x now... screenshot_2011-04-10_12-11-12.jpg|Thing 1, Thing 2 and POSERRRRR (no thats just hector xD) screenshot_2011-04-10_12-19-22.jpg|John I expected to dance on my face... apparently he has followers :O screenshot_2011-04-10_13-16-55.jpg|grats bacho ;) screenshot_2011-04-11_21-54-15.jpg|wb tiasaur!!! (new nickname... totally unoriginal but it'll do) screenshot_2011-04-11_21-56-14.jpg|I'm on a boat... in the middle of nowhere. screenshot_2011-04-11_21-56-52.jpg|DERF screenshot_2011-04-11_23-47-39.jpg|talkin to the magic pole :O BEHOLDDDD screenshot_2011-04-11_23-56-47.jpg|random comedy starring rogiesaur, santa and gai rudolph Guild History The Bacon Squad was a group that was established by Cherie, Aplentia, and Roger Wildeagle on Febrary 25th, 2011. For the most part, it was a guild within a guild, a few friends who stuck together, no matter the odds stacked against them. Its origin is literal, for the members of The Bacon Squad are random, opinionated, and most of all, HILARIOUS. Times spent with us are times you'll never forget (can I get an amen?)! On April 10th, due to the hostile, and pointless take over of Skull's Marines, The Bacon Squad has created a guild, founded by Capt. Skull X. The guild will be a PEACEFUL guild, modeled after McRaging, it will be simply for having fun and making memories, the original intent of the guild. Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:Skull's Marines Category:Guilds